The Hunt
by waffleninja007
Summary: Brunettes and blondies all over the country are turning up in local parks, dead. The BAU has been called in to investigate, and they bring along their new agent. Garcia, JJ, and Emily all agree that she and Reid would make an adorable couple.
1. Chapter 1

Rosalinda Connors was the essence of confidence. She was pretty, smart, tough, what couldn't she do? Oh, right, live without coffee. Every morning, she made a quick break at a local Starbucks for a cup of honest to goodness caffeine. Sure, it was overpriced, but being the daughter of two _very_ successful doctors had its perks. Dr. Connors was a charming neurosurgeon, and the other Dr. Connors was a very sweet and popular pediatrician. That's why everyone was surprised when Rosalinda didn't go to medical school, but to another college in Boston to study architecture and sociology. Her parents were initially confused, but they respected her decision. She was fifteen when she started college.

In the beginning, there were some bullies, but a quick visit from her brother, Robert Connors, a tall, muscled man, fixed that. He was in the army. Graduation came in six years. Gone was the innocent, naïve Rosalinda Connors, and in came the annoyingly confident, perfect Rosalinda Connors. Her parents were exceedingly proud of her. Even when she said she was applying for the FBI. Finishing up the twenty one week course, she came back to Boston to apply for a job at the Boston FBI, because she wanted to stay close to home. There, she met twenty four year old Jillian Scotts, twenty two year old Megan Tylers, and twenty five year old Chris Jackson, her unit partners. Their chief, thirty year old Jocelyn Jackson, Chris's older sister, was a motherly person. She treated them all like her little children, even though they could easily overpower her.

Rosalinda stayed in Boston, and then, one day Jocelyn was shot down right in front of her own eyes. They were busting a drug dealer, who supplied high school student, most of who resold them to their classmates, and they had been ambushed. They had expected Diego Montez, not a group of ten dangerously armed men. Jocelyn was shot down shortly, and Rosalinda's high pitched scream called in for the SWAT team, who arrived in a matter of seconds. The ambulance came, no use. Jocelyn was dead. Rosalinda was depressed. They got a new unit chief, Tania Phillips, who was a nice person too. She was a very motherly person as well, and this time, they didn't push her away.

Then, on Rosalinda's twenty second birthday, she got a horrible surprise. Tania was standing at her desk with a file. A transfer request by Erin Strauss. Apparently, she wanted Rosalinda to come to Quantico, Virginia to join the Behavioral Analysis Unit.

"No," she said, affronted that they didn't want her in Boston anymore.

"Look, Rosie," Tania said gently. "Going would be a good boost for your career. Besides, Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi are two of the greatest profilers ever. Plus, I think you'd like living in DC. You always did like politics, so this would be nice for you. A change of scenery is good for everyone once in a while. Now, you are going whether you like it or not."

"That's cheap," she complained. "Why can't Jillian go?"

"Because, Erin Strauss was impressed by your many awards. She thinks you'd be a good asset to the team."

"Well, guess what?"

"What?" Tania asked, exasperated.

"I don't think so."

"Do I have to make you go?"

"How?"

"Megan."

"Oh, god, no!" Rosalinda said sarcastically. Her expression changed. "I'll give them a try. If I hate them, can I come back?"  
"We'll welcome you back with confetti and a band," Tania teased. Then, she changed serious. "You can stay in my apartment in DC. I own one there because I used to live there, and for some reason, I still have it." She walked over to her small office space and opened a drawer. Tania took out a key ring with a Tigger keychain. "Don't judge me," she said, upon giving it to her.

"Thank you. I'd better give Erin Strauss a call."

"Good luck." Tania walked off to go fill out some more paperwork. The last case, involving missing high school teachers in Nashua, New Hampshire, had been particularly complicated, but in the end, they had rescued most of them. It was sick how a student would go and kidnap his own teachers, then torture them. There were sick people in this world.

"Thanks?"

Rosalinda sat down, reached for her phone, and then opened the file to find the number. Out spilled pictures of the team and their records. She put those aside and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"I'm calling for Erin Strauss, I'm Agent Connors. You requested for my transfer," she started, only for Strauss to interrupt.

"Oh, lovely, are you coming? Or not?"

"I am coming. Agent Phillips is giving me the keys to her apartment in DC," she answered.

"That's nice," Strauss said absentmindedly. Then, she hung up.

Rosalinda rolled her eyes and slammed her head on the desk repeatedly until Megan came over and grabbed her head. Megan pulled over another chair and sat down next to her.

"Suicidal much?"

"Bitchy much?"

Megan sighed. "Heard about your transfer. I don't see why you're complaining. I'd do anything to get out of here and transferred to some new office. Plus, I heard that Aaron Hotchner is totally hot."

Rosalinda handed her the picture of Aaron Hotchner, only for her to squeal. Megan was easily distracted by male agents. She claimed that if she was ever going to get married, she would definitely marry an FBI agent. Megan Tylers is the only child of Phillip and Caroline Tylers, two FBI agents, retired, of course. Now, her mom teaches third grade, and her dad writes suspense novels. Megan was a socialite. She knew the people on the top, and quite often, that proved helpful to their cases.

They filled out paperwork about their case, laughed at Chris, who kept tripping over his own feet, and screamed when he chased them. Megan went to Rosalinda's apartment, and she helped her pack her clothes, shoes, and such. Tania's apartment was fully furnished, and Tania herself had a very nice style, so there were no worries about it. Megan left Rosalinda to finish her packing and said good bye.

After packing, she booked a flight for tomorrow, and then went to bed.

**Page Break Here**

"Agent Connors, it's a pleasure to have you. You have high recommendations from your agents back in Boston, and Strauss was very impressed by your level of integrity. She says you even gave her an honest opinion of her haircut." Aaron Hotchner chuckled. She had said exactly what he had thought her new haircut. Ugly, stupid, it looked like a bear attacked it because it was so ugly. "The team is very excited to meet you."

The entire unit was there outside the door, as if they were eavesdropping on the entire conversation. Excited was an understatement. Reid was impressed by her status of doctor as well. JJ, Garcia, and Emily all agreed she was absolutely adorable. Her brunette hair and big blue eyes made her seem like a doll. Morgan and Rossi didn't really form an opinion of her. They had some ideas about her, but nothing absolute.

"Hi," she said, smiling.

"Agent Connors, nice to meet you," Rossi said formally. "David Rossi."

"You can call be Rosie. Rosalinda's a mouthful. I don't even know what my mom was thinking when she named me that."

"Awwww," Garcia said. "She is cute! I'm Garcia."

"I'm JJ." She smiled.

"Emily."

"Derek Morgan," he said, smiling broadly. Everyone, even Reid, knew he was going to use a cheesy pick up line now. "Did it hurt?"

Rosie looked at him, confused. It was so sweet, Reid could have sighed. Garcia squealed again, but then again, she always does. "Excuse me?"

"'Cause you're an angel from Heaven," he finished.

She laughed. Not the response he was looking for or anyone expected. "I'm sorry," she said, drying her tears from laughing so hard. "It's just that I've always been called the devil disguised as an angel back in Boston. Trust me, I could never pull off the angel act."

**Disclaimers:**

**I do not, nor ever will, own Criminal Minds.**

**Author's Notes:**

**This story is very similar to **_**Perfection**_** by my amazing cousin, Princess Fafa. However, she told me she was throwing it away, so I offered to buy it off her. I paid twenty dollars for a file holding five Word documents. Now, I'm changing them up to waffleninja007 standards. Not that Fafa's a bad writer, but she should just stick with her comedic little stories. She's a funny little girl. She should see her therapist more often. That's it. Review, reader, review. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Really?" Reid asked. "Because, statistics show more female agents tend to be kinder to unsubs and hesitate often while shooting and also-."

"Reid," Emily interrupted. "Have you seen me hesitate when shooting?"

"Well," Rossi started. "I mean, there was that one time, Emily."

"Trust me, you don't want to see me on a bad day," Rosalinda said. "Seriously. Chris Jackson has scars to prove it."

"I'll have to take your word on it," JJ said. Then, her phone rang, so she went to her office to pick up. Most likely it was a call about a new case. She still had files to go through.

"So, wanna like go shopping or something?" Garcia asked.

"Sure."

"Cool." With that, Garcia went back to her little computer cave. Everyone else, Emily, Rossi, Morgan, Reid, and Rosalinda, were all standing about awkwardly. Emily went back to her desk. Rossi went after her, probably for some company. Morgan decided to go into Hotch's office because he remembered what he wanted to tell Hotch something about some paperwork. They really do a lot of paperwork.

"So," Reid stated.

"Soooooo…" Rosalinda lengthened. She smiled at him, and, he felt himself smile back.

"I read that you're a doctor as well."

"Dr. Connors. Don't confuse me with my parents," she joked.

"Your parents are doctors as well?"

"Neurosurgeon and pediatrician."

"Oh, well," he said. "That's a little surprising. Less and one percent of families can fully classify themselves an entire doctor family. The U.S Census," he added, seeing the look on her face.

"Don't you have a life?" she asked. She made no attempt to tone down the obvious surprise in her voice. She wasn't being rude, as she usually would be, she was genuinely surprised. She was honest, something he could respect.

"I don't really have a lot of friends. The unit members are the only ones I really have. We're really close," Reid answered, getting uncomfortable now. He was very unsocial. He didn't really know how to pull off the whole picking girls up thing act. He's wasn't like Rossi or Morgan, who could obviously get a girl.

She went into her pink bag. Rosalinda had made her entire outfit pink themed. Pink blouse, pink sweater, pink skirt, and all pink accessories. She looked like the all American sweetheart with clear blue eyes and slightly curled brown hair. She pulled out a pad of pale pink sticky notes, no surprise there, Reid thought, and a pink pen. She wrote something down and handed it to him. He looked down. It was a phone number.

"Give me a call," she said. "I can help you find that life you've been deprived."

"Thanks," he said, waving, and then walking back to his desk. She walked over to hers, which just happened to be next to Reid's.

"You won't get rid of me that easily," Rosalinda said, smiling still. God, he thought, she was adorable when she smiled.

JJ came in, a stack of files in her hand and a small luggage case trailing behind her. Emily got up, glad for something to do, Rossi, he always would do anything for a case, and Reid, because he wanted to know if he would be coming or not. Into the meeting room, they went. Hotch turned the TV on.

"Two murders in a week?" the newscaster said. "A little scary if you ask me. If you know anything about the murder of Olivia Mitchells and Jillian Scotts, please, call the hotline. Next up-oh, special new flash. Megan Tylers. Missing. Call the hotline if you know anything about her as well." A picture of Megan flashed on screen, the entire unit took a look at her. She was a tall blonde with hazel eyes. She was attractive.

"You heard the woman," JJ said. "Megan's our next victim."

"But, why? She's FBI," Rosalinda wondered.

"How'd you know that?" Rossi asked.

"She was my colleague." She paused. "Jillian Scotts too. I've heard of Olivia Mitchells. She went to college with them. Best friends."

"Too many coincidences. There has to be a stronger connection," Hotch said. "Garcia, get a review of their entire lives. Relationships, family, financial status, anything."

"Will do, sir," she said, walking off to go do what she does best.

"Rossi and Morgan, body duty."

They nodded.

"Emily and JJ, talk to the families."

They nodded. The two would work well together. Emily knew what exactly to ask, JJ could ask it in a way that was not nosy or too official. They had just lost family; they would be so devastated by the loss. Any questions about their lost loved ones might set them off. All they wanted was to mourn.

"Reid, Rosie-" Hotch started.

"Rosie?" she said, looking somewhat offended.

"Rosalinda is a long name. No idea what your mother was thinking when she named you that," he responded quickly. "You two will take a visit to the BPD with me."

"I like that," she said. "I can agree with you on that one. Like, really? What kind of name is Rosalinda?"

"To the plane in twenty."

**Page Break Thingy Here**

"BPD says Jillian's body was found in a local park. A jogger found it," Hotch said.

They had the three pictures lain out on the table. They were all studying them.

"It's like a pattern," Emily whispered. "Blonde, brunette, blonde. I wouldn't be surprised if a brunette died next."

Rosie looked a little nervous. "Hello? Brunette on board."

"The connection must hold the key," Rossi said. "Garcia, how you doing?"

"Its frickin' impossible to get anything on Megan Tylers," Garcia complained. "Her parents are high clearance FBI agents. They've secured everything beyond my reach. That ticks me off."

"It's alright, baby girl, give us the scoop on Jillian and Olivia," Morgan soothed.

"Honors. Bright. Popular. Regular sweethearts like little miss Rosie here. No relationships. Jillian handles the media. Does a good job. She's getting a raise. Olivia does theatrical arts. She's done some small time acting. Hopes to make it to Broadway. Applying for Julliard. Think it'll look good on her resume?"

"Julliard's a good drama school," Emily said. "Had a friend go there. Next thing I know, she's on Broadway."

"It might have been sexual assault," Reid said. "An innocent woman is rare to find."

"No signs of rape, though," JJ responded, sighing. "We have nothing to go off of."

"The families are our main connection. Try going through their history more, Garcia," Hotch ordered.

"Yes, sir," she said. "Wait, how about this? They're involved in a peace movement. No religious persecution. No war."

"Someone targeting them from there?" Rosie said, looked skeptical. "That's unlikely. Maybe, they were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Or maybe they know something they shouldn't."

**Disclaimers:**

**I don't own Criminal Minds. CBS does. **

**Author's Note:**

**This is chapter two. That's really it. I'd appreciate some reviews. Thank you~ Is anyone else excited for this week's new Criminal Minds episode? I am. A lot. Wikipedia says "Safe Haven-The BAU team is on the trail of a serial killer targeting families throughout the Midwest. Meanwhile, Morgan is concerned when Ellie runs away from her foster family and pays him a visit." I always liked Ellie. Such a sweet girl. **


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm Agent Hotchner, I believe we spoke on the phone," Hotch said. "This is Agent Dr. Reid, and Agent Connors." The officer nodded at them, obviously noting how young they were. Everyday, he saw people their age, living a carefree life, and then, they were killed. It was comforting to know someone their age was out there saving them.

"What do we have on the unsub?" Reid asked. "The murderer and kidnapper."

"Nothing," Officer Jennings replied blankly. "We have one witness for the Mitchells abduction and one for the Scotts abduction, and the bodies were found several hours after they were killed. The Tylers are practically unknown." He let out his breath. If they needed more information, they wouldn't be able to get any.

"Where were they abducted?" Rosie asked. "Maybe the site of the kidnap holds significance. If he kidnapped them in a residential area, it might be he's hiding something."

"This is the strangest part. Olivia Mitchells wasn't kidnapped in Boston, instead New York City. Her body was deposited in Boston." Hotch, Reid, and Rosie looked at him, surprised. Most drop off sits were close to the murder site.

"So, the unsub traveled with the body?" Hotch asked.

"Actually, the coroner said she had been dead for only several hours," he corrected. It confused him too. Why travel all that way instead of getting rid of her somehow most populated and busy?

"Wait," Rosie interrupted. "He kidnapped her in New York, then, drove or flew all the way to Boston with her. That's a little extreme. Why not dispose of her in New York? The FBI and NYPD already have way too much on their hands. They can't account for all the murders that have occurred. It would be easier."

"Maybe Boston held significance to him," Hotch offered.

"And, maybe Jillian saw him kill her," Reid continued.

"So, he killed her, and then, Megan saw him," Rosie finished. "Wow. It all starts with Olivia. So, why her? What sort of attraction did she hold to him?"

"There are seven reasons why an unsub might go after her," Hotch said. "Sexual, revenge, rejection, obsession, jealousy, past history, and just psychotic reasons. Rossi and Morgan are seeing the bodies now. They should get a good idea. For now, let's track down that witness. Officer, what were their names?"

"Peter Wilson," he answered. He pulled a file off his desk and looked at it, "And, Alexa Carlson." Then, his radio went off. "Sorry to leave you here, but I've got to go. Hickham should be able to show you around." He called for the other officer, who was younger. Officer Hickham was tall, brown haired, and he was, in every way, an alpha male, Reid deduced. He was going to pursue Rosie, and he would do anything to make her his.

"John Hickham," he said, oh so confidently. He smiled at Rosie, who rolled her eyes. Hotch watched the two of them carefully. Rosie's file said she was a tad trigger happy. If he left them alone for one minute, John Hickham would probably be dead.

"Agent Hotchner, this is Agent Connors and Agent Dr. Reid," Hotxh said.

Reid nodded, and Rosie barely acknowledged his existence. Hickham led them to a conference room, where Reid started having up the pictures and labels. Rosie was dialing Garcia up on her phone. Hotch was standing around, calling Rossi.

"So, FBI, huh?" he said, looking at Rosie, interested.

"Yup," she muttered. She got on her phone. "Hello? Garcia? Get me the 411 on Peter Wilson and Alexa Carlson. Boston." She hung up and looked at him. She started getting the laptops set up. Hickham was really starting to bother her now. "The FBI," she said suddenly.

"What about it?" Hotch asked, getting off the phone.

"I want to make a quick visit back to my FBI unit. I think Megan's office might have something," she said.

"Reid, you go with her. I'll stay here. Rossi and Morgan should be back soon."

**Page Break Here**

"Wow." was all Special Agent Morgan could say.

"Damn, right," Rossi muttered.

In front of them on a table were the bodies of Olivia Mitchells and Jillian Tylers. They looked as though they had been beaten. There were slashes, bruises, cuts, everything. It would have taken time to get this much damage. The sick bastard has even scooped their eyes out, and then put them back in.

"The guy who did this is sick. It would take several days to get this much damage," the person said. She looked disgusted.

"Didn't he kidnap them?" Morgan wondered.

"Damn," Rossi said. "That's sick. Kidnapping two sweet and innocent young women, then cutting them and stabbing them." He pulled out his phone. "Hotch, you gotta get down and see these bodies. It's insane." He covered the speaker. "Take some pictures," he told Morgan before going back on. "Really? Okay, well, we'll be there soon."

"What?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing," Rossi said. "They're looking for the witnesses. Hotch wants us to go to the HQ."

"Maybe Prentiss and JJ had more luck."

"We have a witness who saw Olivia get kidnapped," Rossi said, sighing overdramatically. "We've never had so little leads." He paused for a minute. "It's almost as if he really doesn't want us to find him."

"No one wants us to find them after they've committed a crime. Wonder how JJ and Prentiss are doing."

**Page Break Here**

"No one will speak to us. Mr. and Mrs. Tylers threatened to have our IDs destroyed. Mr. Scotts told us Jillian was a nice girl, but we already figured that out. We still have no idea about Mr. and Mrs. Mitchells. Have Garcia look for them," Emily said. She sat down on a bench. JJ was still standing looking around. It looked familiar.

"Wait, this is where Olivia Mitchells was found," JJ exclaimed. "Find the oak tree. By the playground. There must be something."

Emily got up, then started approaching the playground. "Here," she said. She crouched down and looked at the ground carefully. JJ was talking to Hotch on her phone.

"Let's go," JJ said. "Hotch has an update. And, also, he wants to hold a conference."

Emily nodded. "It's sad, you know, three wonderful girls, two killed, one kidnapped. They all had bright futures. Maybe, the unsub was jealous of them."

"Hotch said that might be one reason, but you never know with these guys."

"That's for sure," she said. She got up, and the two got into the car, never aware they were being watched.

**Disclaimers:**

**CBS owns Criminal Minds, not me. That's for sure.**

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Four reviews! Thank you all so much for the review! So, yes, please keep up the reviews! **


End file.
